Chuckling Triumphantly As A Hobby
by Lady Betty
Summary: Ginny and Draco constantly try to get one up on each other out of a mutual hatred. But one evening among many start the wheels of change turning. Written mostly from Ginny's POV. Adult situations and language is a very real possibility. M to be safe
1. In which Ginny is confused

**CHUCKLING TRIUMPHANTLY AS A HOBBY**

IN WHICH GINNY IS CONFUSED

I looked at the man – no, boy – supervising my detention. Okay, yes, I had detention again; what of it? It was bloody Snape's fault anyway. So I might have slipped a Niffler into his office, but that's not really so bad is it? Anyway, I have a month of detentions to attend to, and Snape, lazy bugger that he is, has assigned one Draco Malfoy to be my babysitter. Fantastic.

Anyway, here I am on the floor scrubbing cauldrons whilst Malfoy happily sits on Snape's desk watching me. And by watching me, I mean looking down my top, the twisted pervert. Still, that's partially my fault. I chose my super-comfy trackpants and old tank top instead of my uniform. I realize now the tank top is a little small – I didn't before, you see, but when I walked in and Malfoy's jaw practically hit the floor, I got this faint inkling.

"Well, I'm off," I jumped up, eager to be on my way. Malfoy shook himself out of his daze.

"What?"

"Well, Malfoy, it's 11pm, time for me to be heading off," I smiled smugly and put my hand on the door knob. And, strangely enough, there was another, bigger, hand on mine. So close…

"There's still cauldrons to be scrubbed," Malfoy gestured as the back of the class where dirty cauldrons were stacked to the ceiling, waiting for me to clean them.

"Yes, Malfoy, but I'm back tomorrow night for those, and the next, and then the night after that, etcetera, etcetera," I shot him a sarcastic smile and tried the door again. No such luck. Malfoy was glaring at me.

"I think you should stay and do some more."

"Why? So you can stare down my top a little more? I don't think so. Malfoy, I'm not stupid." He was still glaring at me.

"Well, if you didn't go around dressed like a common whore, we wouldn't have that problem now, would we?"

I think he was expecting a reaction. I rolled my eyes and yanked the door open. It slammed shut.

"Malfoy! Seriously! Let me out!"

He smirked and I had a second of worry lance through my mind before he was kissing me. And I don't mean 'hey, let's go have a quick snog round the greenhouses' kissing, I mean pushed-up-against-the-door 'I will have you whether you like it or not!' kissing.

My shoulder was being pushed into one of the bolts on the door by Malfoy's hand , and my right hip was pushed against the door knob. I grunted in pain as I tried to push myself off the door and Malfoy off of me. He bit my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth, which I did, and I'm sure I could taste blood. The hand not pushing me into the door roamed its way down my left side, and when it reached my hip, it easily crawled up the inside of my singlet to cup my breast, kneading it roughly and making me grunt in pain again.

He began to bite my neck, working his way down to my shoulder. It hurt, and I knew there would be a trail of purple teeth marks tomorrow.

"Malfoy!" My mouth was finally free, and I began to beat at him with my fists. I could feel him smirk against my shoulder, and then he bit the straps of my bra and top, dragging them down. "Hey! Back the fuck off!"

"Why's that, Weasley?" He broke away from me, pulling his hand from my breast. I gasped as he crushed me against the door, one hand trapping my right hand against my right shoulder and still pushing it into the bolt, his other hand trapping my left hand on the door. I couldn't breath.

"I have a boyfriend!" I choked out.

"Who, Potter?" he smirked and licked up the side of my face as I nodded. "I bet he doesn't do this to you. I bet he doesn't make you feel this sexy, or set your skin on fire with a touch," he paused. "Does he?"

I stayed silent. Malfoy pushed me harder against the door. Our hips ground together in the most hideous way and I let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, but I swear it wasn't! He laughed quietly and rolled his hips, watching as I scrunched my eyes shut and bit my lip. "Does he?"

"Yes," I spat out. "He does."

He laughed quietly again and leant his head towards mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush my ear, making me jump.

"I think you're lying," he whispered.

"I'm not. I want to jump every time he looks at me," I smirked this time when Malfoy growled. That didn't go down well with him obviously.

"That's a lie."

"'Fraid not, chum," I laughed my own quiet laugh and grunted when Malfoy's hips moved away from mine only to slam back in an effort to cause me pain. It worked, the dirty bastard.

"Tell me you're lying," he growled softly to my ear.

"Well, then I would be lying to you wouldn't I? And I'm no liar."

Honestly, sometimes I just don't know when to shut my mouth. I swear I'm some sort of glutton for punishment. I just had to finish that last sentence with a triumphant chuckle again, didn't I? Though it was undeniably clever… totally unnecessary.

Malfoy pulled his mouth away from my ear so our noses were in line, almost touching. His head was hanging forward, and his loose fringe hung over his eyes, so all I could see of his face was a decidedly unpleasant looking line of a mouth. Hmm.

He planted a soft kiss on the end of my nose. This made me very uncomfortable.

"Tell me you're lying, or I'll have to leave you alone."

It took a second me a second to take in what he said. And then I was somewhat confused.

"Uhh… I won't?"

Malfoy pulled away from me, opened the door and left with what could only be described as a Cheshire grin decorating his features. Whatever that meant.


	2. In which Ginny makes a hasty escape

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Gin, hun, how was detention? Snape not too hard on you, I hope?"

I smiled as my boyfriend embraced me when I entered the portrait hole.

"No, he was fine," I frowned to myself. Why did I suddenly feel the urge to hide the fact Draco was taking my detentions? "In fact, he went quite easy on me – I barely had to clean any cauldrons at all," I smiled warmly, pulling away from the embrace.

"Well, that's good I suppose," Harry leant down to kiss me.

***

Morning came, violent and streaming through the window next to my bed. Morning person that I am, I groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over my face.

"Ginny, get up! First snow of the season, _and_ a Saturday – you know what that means!"

"…Luna? How did you even get in here? And what bloody time did you get up for Godric's sake!"

She whipped my duvet away from me and I was suddenly very very cold. I glared at her through my squinting eyelids. She grinned, and dragged me to the window. Indeed, the snow was there. Very pretty. That wasn't what she was talking about though. The first snow – and it looked like a good, deep one this year – meant a school-wide snowball _war_. I quickly got dressed and ran for the door, gripping Luna's hand on the way and dragging her down the staircase with me.

***

We burst through the doors of the Entrance Hall, after having a quick glance in the Great Hall which was empty apart from a few early-rising teachers. Though it was still early – not even half past eight yet – most of the school was up and dressed. It was tradition.

We purveyed the scene before us from the wooden bridge that led to the grounds. Every house has its own strategy, and to take people out you had to hit them with a snowball. Well, more than once obviously, you could stay in as long as wanted as long as you could take getting hit. Once you'd had enough you just had to sit down somewhere to watch, or walk back to the castle with your hands in the air.

Most of the Slytherins banded together to build a large fort about 7 feet high with windows for snowball throwing. Slytherins that wanted to be more a part of the action were taken out quickly and efficiently.

Hufflepuffs tend to just run around trying to get anyone and everyone – even people from their own house. But as the war raged on, they got tired and with the enemies they had made earlier they were taken down.

Ravenclaws, though good strategisers, were generally second to go – they found a good place to take people out from, normally on their own, but as the slower players were taken out and the better people were left, they were dispatched one by one.

Finally, Gryffindors rove around the grounds alone, hiding and running through open combat equally, joining into groups for safety as time wore on. Every year, it was normally left between Slytherin and Gryffindor and from there it was anyone's war.

I laughed at the Slytherins. They had not picked a very good place at all this year. They were directly under the bridge, and their little fort had no roof. It was perfect. I nodded to Luna and we ran the short distance to the grounds before returning to our spot with armfuls of snow. We quickly turned the fluffy white ice into rock hard snowballs and shortly we had a small heap of ammunition.

"One… two… three…" I whispered the last word, and we both threw our snow. Luna's fell onto a small third or fourth year who looked confused as to where it had come from. Mine however, well, mine just _had_ to land on the only white-blond head there, didn't it? And he wasn't confused, oh no. He looked straight up at me and glared before smirking and heading for a wall. Using his wand, he created a small door, exited and told someone inside to fix the hole before running for the entrance to the bridge. Hmm. It was up a small hill so I had approximately ninety seconds to get the hell away from where I am right now.

"Luna, I'm afraid this is where we part, and become enemies. Take out as many as you can," I smiled grimly, shook her hand and ran for the grounds. As I got to the end, I decided it was probably best to run in the opposite direction from the Slytherin fort. Good plan.

I ran, my boots hitting the ground for less than a second before it rose again. I ran for the Quidditch pitch, before turning into the Greenhouse section. I knew Malfoy would be able to see me by now, curse my red hair! There is no way he'd lose me if he could only keep my hair in sight.

Panting slightly now – not a good thing – I began trying to think of somewhere to hide as well as trying to remember where I could turn that would not lead to a dead end. I bent down quickly and grabbed some snow, just for defense purposes, you see. I came to a T-intersection. Head down to the boathouse, or continue right along the side of the castle?! I turned right – there was nowhere to go from the boathouse and barely any snow down there.

I had a very bad feeling this small corridor led to a garden with no other ways out. No! There – just ahead – an archway! Oh, thank Godric! And just in time – I can now hear Malfoy breathing heavily about ten, maybe fifteen metres behind me, and catching. This is so unfair – his legs are longer than mine!

I turned into the archway, gripping the corner to help me turn and not lose speed. There, ahead to the left a garden, and straight ahead what looked like – yes! Another corridor – and I could see grass and sky on the other side. Now we shall see if I can keep my lead long enough to escape. I clear the corridor and look around quickly. I'm back outside the castle, just before the bridge. I run for it and see Luna still there dropping snowballs.

"LUNA! RUN!" She glances at me, alarmed, sees Malfoy, grabs a snowball and runs with me as I pass her.

"Good to see you again, Ginny," she grins. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know," I gasp, "pretty average."

We clear the bridge and I can hear Malfoy uncomfortably close now, I can practically see the evil smirk on his hideous face.

Luna shoves me to the left, towards the copse of trees a short distance from the lakeshore. There is plenty of snow-war action around this copse of trees. There always is. It'll be easy to lose him in the bushes.

We sprint, finding a spurt of speed as our escape is so close.

We're almost there – shit!

Luna stops as I falter, but I motion for her to go on and join the fun. I grip my side as I try to keep going, fucking stitch had to wait till now didn't it? I hear a gasp of triumph behind me and quickly turn left as a hard snowball flies through the space where my back had been less than a second before. Before I finish the turn I bend and scoop snow, flinging it in Malfoy's direction before I even have time to harden it. It hits him in the side of the face, and I make it to the trees as he wipes it off. I laugh quietly and glance around. I can see Luna gesturing for me to join her under a small bush to my right. I quickly do.

"You ok?" I nod. "Stay here until your stitch goes away. I'll go now – good luck!"

"You too," I grin. She vanishes through the back of the shrubbery and where I entered the trees I see Malfoy's entirely too expensive dragon-hide boots cautiously enter. He's looking around, and to my horror he begins to advance to the shrub. _Shit. Shitty shit shit._ I try to back into the shadows, but he swipes the bush to the side, sees me and smirks.

"Hello," he murmurs before throwing a painful snowball into my face. I gasp at the sudden stinging cold and hear him laugh. I slowly wipe the snow from my face while gathering up the snow from behind me. As he looks back at me he smirks again but it quickly vanishes as he is hit once more in the face. He snarls but by the time he's cleared his eyes I'm long gone.

***

A/N – as some of you may know I am using the layout of the school from the Prisoner of Azkaban playstation game 


	3. In which Ginny takes a stand

I wandered through the corridors after a shower and some breakfast. I had no homework to attend to and it was only the beginning of the weekend – great!

I smiled to a couple of soaked people as they passed me in the Entrance Hall. Slytherin had won the war to my eternal consternation. Gryffs had tried to storm the fort, but the Slytherins had been prepared and completely buried the opposition.

Just as I entered the Great Hall to find Luna, Malfoy exited it, along with his close friend and ally, Blaise Zabini. I braced myself for the storm of insults and jibes to come. After all, they had just won they war.

They passed in silence.

Zabini slid a glance over me as they passed, but it was like he was looking right through me; Malfoy stared straight ahead. Strange, but I'm not complaining.

I entered the Hall to see Luna sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I approached with a renewed skip in my step and grin on my face – this new, silent Malfoy was the sort I could get used to.

"Hey, Gin. What's got you looking so happy?" Ron looked at me with something akin to a frown.

"Oh, nothing. Just an unexpected and pleasing turn of events, is all," I smiled sweetly and sat down between Luna and Harry, leaning into a small kiss from Harry.

***

Several days passed in which the Gryffs were ripped into by the Slytherins. An innocent stroll through the corridors often resulted in an all-out brawl or curse war. Malfoy was the worst. Throwing curses at every Gryffindor student he saw and smirking all through the Gryffindor/Slytherin mixed classes. But not to me. He left me alone. Nary a smirk or glance. It was like I didn't exist.

Saturday was awesome. I loved being ignored by Malfoy. I loved the lack of insults about my friends of family. And most of all, I loved not having to see the smug smirking hideous face round every corner. Sunday was much the same, though I must admit the novelty had begun to wear off somewhat. Monday I thought would be different but not only did he ignore me throughout the day but also during my detention, not even looking at me when I announced my arrival or departure. Tuesday it began to get old, it was getting boring.

Wednesday was the day I cracked.

I woke up and thought about him. Little did I realize then that I had woken up every morning this week and thought about him but it only registered on Wednesday. I shook my head and carried on with my day, only to find my mind wandering back to the thought of being pinned to the door beneath Malfoy. It was during Transfiguration, when my mind had sauntered back to him for the fifth time that day when I realized how familiar these thoughts felt. I had been having them all week and never noticed!

I played it cool. What else is a girl supposed to do? Yes, I must admit by the time detention rolled around I was somewhat flustered and blushed when I walked into the dungeons to see him draped across Snape's desk. I muttered a small greeting and returned to my work bench where I was washing cauldrons. Every few minutes my eyes flicked onto him, unlike before. And what's worse is after about the third time I did, a small, faint glimpse of a smirk appeared on his face.

I diligently returned to my cauldrons and continued scrubbing a particularly stubborn scrap of salamander skin from the side. Hands lowered onto my shoulders. A tried to smother a small gasp but it escaped nonetheless.

"Been thinking about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I left you alone. Don't think I haven't seen the excessive daydreaming and furtive glances. I know I've been on your mind."

"Please. I don't know what you're talking about," I sniffed and continued to scrub, whilst my ears and cheeks burned red. He'll know I'm lying.

He dragged a fingertip along the shell of my ear, "I know you're lying."

Damn.

Malfoy lowered his lips to my neck and I went still. I bit my lip too; it wouldn't do to moan. His hands roamed across my waist and hips before continuing lower. One of his hands came to a stop between my legs and even the small amount of pressure he was applying was exactly the touch I had been unknowingly craving and I let out a small moan, my underthings already damp.

"Before we go any further," he took the hand away and I moaned again, "I want you to tell me you were lying; Potter doesn't make you feel like this."

I opened my eyes but didn't say anything. I stared straight ahead.

"Tell me," he said, placing his hand back between my legs applying more pressure than the last time. I gasped. Slowly one of his fingers started to move up and down through my skirt. As his finger applied more pressure and started moving faster my breathing became erratic. I clutched the side of the desk and moved my hips, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Tell me."

This is generally not among the situations I count as good to be in. Malfoy was making me feel sinfully good, but I didn't want to badmouth Harry _or _cheat on him. I could restrain myself. I could. Harry would eagerly satisfy me if I went back gagging for it. Solution.

"No, I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Now don't you think you should be getting back to your post?"

"Look, Weasley, I am really sick of this. Why don't you just give in for once?" His lips were beside my ear again, whispering dangerously sexily. But mostly dangerously.

I had had enough.

I stood, and turned to face Malfoy, glaring pointedly up towards his face.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Malfoy: I am not some booty call to be taken advantage of just because I have to come to this room every night. I have not been thinking about you, or fantasizing about you, and for the last fucking time, I will not say you are sexier than Harry Potter!" I accentuated every other syllable with a stab at his chest with my finger. "Have I made myself clear enough for you?"

He nodded, infuriatingly with a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Good! Stay the hell away from me! This detention is finished!" I broke my glare away from him, gathering my things and storming from the room.


End file.
